


Lie in Valentine

by zero_paradise



Series: Lie in... [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: A spin off bit from Lie in Lime, Adult Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_paradise/pseuds/zero_paradise
Summary: One of two Valentine’s Day shorts inspired by my other fic “Lie in Lime.” This is a standalone, but all the set up is built in the other fic.Chapter One: Brick’s Valentine, Melting away.Buttercup froze. Something about Brick, even when in his favor, said danger.Chapter Two: Butch’s Valentine, TBD.
Relationships: Brick/Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: Lie in... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Lie in Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really edited this (I did give it one re-read lol, whoowhoo!).  
> I didn’t want to go in too deep since this is just a quick little V-day treat (that took longer than I liked lol). FYI it KILLED me to not delve into more description of Brick’s place. But. Seeing as that hasn’t been discussed in the main fic, I really didn’t want to do it here and repeat any content lol. … Though there are a few lines you might see again.
> 
> Fingers crossed I manage one for Butch…Though it may be late…
> 
> Reminder to check out the full art for Lie in Lime by [@sxnalien ](https://sxnalien.tumblr.com/post/640988879353184256/its-been-quite-some-time-since-i-posted-but)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

**Lie in Lime – Valentine’s Day – Brick Version**

__

_Melting away_

Buttercup had cancelled class hours ago. The weather hadn’t been looking too bad, she thought she’d keep around town. It wasn’t unusual someone might still message her to see if she would open back up the session. Her clients considered her convenient. Buttercup called it consistent cash flow.

“Pay up, Butterbabe.” Butch wiggled his greedy mitts. She spent the hours recouping the cancelled class at the Vortex, Butch’s clothing boutique. She shouldn’t have bet against the weatherman. He was right, class would have to stay cancelled. The snow started suddenly and fast.

She slid a five-dollar bill into his palms and crunched his fingers in her own, “Later boss man.”

“You driving home?”

“Nah. I’m a shit driver in the snow.” True. She also hadn’t told him home was still a tent in the woods. Her car was parked on the side of the road and she had been flying high in the sky, fast and off everyone’s radar except Dexter’s. There was an awkward beat as she left. Granted the awkward air was better than his mood when she first arrived. He wouldn’t say what had put him on edge. Instead, Butch had offered a valentine’s day gift; she should have her pick of the store. Buttercup laughed, oh it was too cold to wear anything, she said. She didn’t want to purchase it on her own without purpose and she couldn’t keep accepting presents. What did that say about them? About her?

She left bundling up in her green parker and knitted cap and scarf. Early in the morning she’d sent a picture to the family chat, just as Blossom had and the Professor. Bubbles was the all-time champ in knitting goods for the family. She sent a selfie with her in Boomer in matching blue mittens. 

The studio was without cars and a clean blanket of snow undisturbed. Buttercup hovered over the pristine white sheet. If not to preserve the beauty of fresh snow, just to hide evidence of her arrival. There was little reprieve in the building. Someone must have turned off the heat expecting all workshops would be closed. Buttercup kept her coat zipped and watch the snow turn from fluff into hard flakes that clinked on the glass. Sleeting, icing, snowing. It was already worse than anyone had been expecting. She breathed into her hands without complaint. She could have been in the woods. Leggings under her yoga pants offered a small layer of extra warmth.

Hours rolled by; the sun was gone and the moon hidden behind clouds of downpour. The city was oddly bright under the night, lights reflecting off of the snow until a sudden darkness swept her block.

“Fuck.” Buttercup stood on the ready. Her eye glowed and her listening sharpened. There were no monsters calls or howls, only a distant buzzing. A struggled hum chugged hard to rear itself back to life. She checked her phone. Buttercup did not use any social networking application unless it was for a job. She helped managed Butch’s Vortex account and she did follow several news sources and well known sleuths on twitter for quick information. Several areas were reporting blackouts, the build up of ice on cables and generators caused the outages.

> _Stress Relief: Are you okay in this?  
>  Stress Relief: shit you don’t have reception do you  
>  Stress Relief: I’m calling, we’ll see how close I have to get until it reaches you. _

Calling until it reached her? Buttercup’s heart fluttered, unfrozen and pumping strong even in the winter song. Brick couldn’t be serious, he wouldn’t be getting out in this. The roots of her doubt had barely been planted when her phone rang. The screen alit with a pictureless notification, a red circle with the initials: SR.

“Brick?” She didn’t hide the shock in her voice, he didn’t hide his.

“You have reception?”

“I’m in town.”

“Oh,” There was something else in his voice. He didn’t sound prepared and the rustling on the end had come to a complete stop. “Where are you?” There was a lot to like about Brick. His looks. His style. His ability to master any new yoga pose in a matter of minutes. Buttercup really liked his direct attitude. There was no guessing games, he was true to himself and desires. What was hard to like was his directness as often aligned with his own personal agenda. 

“The studio, yes, the studio.” Buttercup repeated when he asked. She turned her back on the city and tucked her chin to her chest. She kept the phone class as if these walls would tell secrets. Though Buttercup did trust them, they had done well to keep her secrets to date. “It’s cold.”

Buttercup did not like to be small. She did not like anything she couldn’t fight and win against. Icey rain and frigid wins couldn’t take a punch. An empty and dark studio felt even less like home than her tent did. At least there was four walls. She should feel grateful. She did. Not everyone had a key to an unmanned building.

But she didn’t want to be grateful. She wanted to bitch and complain. She wanted to tell him because Brick cut through the bullshit even when she laid it between them. She wanted him to ask, she hoped.

“The fuck are you doing there for? I’m texting you my address. Fuck, I’ll come get you.”

“What? God, no.”

“No? Buttercup it’s going to hit the negatives.”

“I can fly there. I mean. If you text me.”

“No, I need to get supplies.”

“I’ll get them.” He started again and Buttercup cut him off, “Do you want me to come? What do you need?” In the end, Brick texted her both he list and his address. 

The first grocery store she’d flown to had been closed. The second had been closing, and the third was a small mom and pop place. Their doors had been locked but opened when Buttercup stalked the front door looking for an open or closed sign. Buttercup paid in cash, down to her last dollar.

Near Brick’s neck of the woods, Buttercup flew low. This far out of town she doubted anyone would notice, and with the weather, it was hopeful no one would care. The winding road was dark, it didn’t look any different from any other day. There were no lampposts. When she had found her way into the sparce neighborhood, it was by means of smokestacks signaling the way. Every house was dark with an emberious glow illuminating beyond the curtains.

Buttercup didn’t touch down, the shovel leaned against his home was a foot deep in the snow. Buttercup tapped her toe next to the handle. Then zapped the ground with an eyebeam so piles wouldn’t poor into the front door. 

“Hey,” Brick opened the door. His smile betraying his normal I-don’t-give-a-rat’s-ass-attitude. She stared, unaware of the heat on her cheeks that were numb from windchill. “Shit, come on.” He reached for the bags draped on her arms and ushered her indoors. He kicked a long bag filled with beans in front of the door to stop a draft.

No lights were on, blankets covered the windows and hallways held up by pushpins. Brick gestured to one hall with a blanket at the end and one door swung wide open, “Bathroom.” 

Buttercup shivered in the contained heat and laughed at herself.

“Hey, hey.” Brick set all his bags on the ground and eased the rest off her arms. His hand touched her cheek and shivered on impact. “Buttercup you’re fucking freezing.”

“Not so bad,” Her teeth chattered. Even if she had fallen frozen midflight, she would have refused the weakness. A little snowstorm couldn’t take her down. Brick muttered an insult,

“Hold on.” He stepped away. Buttercup struggled in his absence to free her hands of her mittens. She had to use her teeth to pull the ice encrusted wool away from her skin. Her fingers struggled to flex and failed to tug at the knot in her boots.

“Buttercup,” she froze. There was always an edge to Brick’s voice. A promise that his fuse was short. It wasn’t frayed like Butch’s, he didn’t pop of. His fuse had a build up to a stick of dynamite rather than a firecracker. Buttercup froze. Something about Brick, even when in his favor, said danger.

“Stand up.” He paused, “Please?” The roughness in his soft voice was raw. Brick practiced his manners. He was the most well-spoken and silver tongued of the bunch. When Brick said please it was more like, fuck off. Only she didn’t hear that now. Buttercup did a double take and stood barely full height as she hunched to hug herself. Brick pulled her hands away and unzipped her coat with ease that could only be done with unfrozen fingers. He peeled her coat away from her skin. 

Buttercup swallowed a whine. His home was warm but the coat had been a shield.

“I got you, B.” He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Buttercup melted like the snow falling from her. She felt a wave of heat all around her, rolling down her body, and enveloping her completely. Buttercup pulled back. Brick breathed in, pulling back a flame and smoke came from his nose as the burn had been extinguished and swallowed. Her hands on his wrists flinched.

“Holy hell, you’re,” _hot!_ Buttercup ran her hands up under his sleeve and to his elbows. It was like the flame had become part of him.

“You’re still freezing. Come on.” Brick picked up the small pile of clothes had left to get from his bedroom and untied Buttercup’s shoes while he was down near her feet. He stepped on the toes and she flew up. Her gait was still stiff as a board. It loosened the nearer she came to the fireplace. She shivered and shook the chill away. 

“Put this on.” Brick stood at her back, heat radiating from him. Buttercup hadn’t wanted to ditch the coat, even less did she want to get out of her top. She was easily swayed by appearances alone. Her time worn long sleeve was nothing compared to the offered cable knit top. Buttercup turned her back to Brick, her body quivered. The layer had been thin but still a final defense against elements.

“Oh,” Buttercup closed her eyes, the fireplace had kept her front warm now from behind a dragon breathed at her back. She fumbled with her bra a moment, stopping when nimble fingers touched hers and unhooked the back. Buttercup basket in the heat. She held the sweater at her breasts and began to consider turning toward him for a friendly heat wave. Brick came closer. Buttercup leaned back against him.

This wasn’t her intention when agreeing to join him. Maybe it was just natural for all pure intentions to melt around the leader of the Rowdyruffs. She glanced to her side. The mattress, she assumed from Brick’s bedroom had been pulled out into the center of the living room. The couch pushed back acted as a headboard. An innocent and creative pallet now seemed whole heartedly dubious.

His sheets were red and the comforter black. A white bag at the edge stood out. Buttercup looked away and to the flames to avoid any assumptions on the bag’s role in her invitation to Brick’s home.

Brick hugged her waist. He pulled her back to his chest, “You should get dressed.” His lips grazed her neck. That wasn’t very direct of him. She could feel the lie on his lips.

“You were pretty eager to get it off,” Buttercup countered.

“Would you believe me if I said I had only the best of intentions?” He stroked her stomach, fingers following the line of her spine from the start of her rib cage to the hem of her layered leggings. His fingers seemed to notice.

“I got you something.” He said and stepped away. He reached around to her front. Buttercup hissed at the cool plastic of the bag. He didn’t say anything as he left. She heard the rustling of grocery bags. He’d be gone at least a minute. Alone, Buttercup peaked inside, between the pink and white tissue paper. A passing thought of familiarity suddenly cemented in understanding. The past month Vortex has switched from black bags to white with festive stuffing. Had he talked with Butch?

Buttercup recognized the product by touch. It was a favorite outfit of hers, a piece that was on the docket to model. Buttercup hated losing her lower layers. She kept close to the fire as she changed. Her patience tested as she rolled red tights up her thighs and clipped them to garters. There was no support in this piece. The G-string a tiny patch of lace barely covering her entrance. It was all thin slivers of lines, hugging every curve. She was practically gift wrapped. The bra even more complicated to put on and get her breast just in place for her nipple to sit framed in the little hearts. Buttercup wrapped herself in a quilt from the bed.

She picked at a stray thread, a little shocked to find Brick had a quilt at all, though it certainly did fit the rustic aesthetic of his home. Brick came back with two wine glasses filled halfway with a red. He sat in a chair and left one on the table while he sipped on his own. He didn’t invite Buttercup to help herself. She understand the offer, the chance to run and tell him no. He had given her a warm place to stay in—no strings attached. Now he had cast a line, she could either take it and hook herself into her claws or run.

But the fire had been lit. Buttercup stood and dropped the blanket to her ankles. Her skin prickled in goosebumps. Brick’s eyes glowed. His long slow breath pulled her in. Buttercup straddled him in the seat. She undid the buttons of his flannel.

“I’m cold. Help warm me up?” When did Buttercup ever dress as the damsel in distress? Brick’s neck glowed with a fire, like a dragon preparing a flame deep in his belly. She had no gifts for him on Valentine’s. Brick was perfectly fine with what she wanted to offer in exchange.

He did not move however, he drank his wine as Buttercup undressed his top. Her nails gently scratched his chest as she parted the fabric. Buttercup rocked forward and grinded on his cock.

“Hm. You know,” Buttercup suddenly stood. She pulled her hand down her body and to her pussy. She snapped at the elastic once then eased her finger in with a little moan. “I think I’m hot enough without you.”

Brick remained unmoved. He crossed his legs and gestured, go on.

“What? Brick!” Buttercup wasn’t a patient woman. At least a spark came to his lips, a hard smirk that had the cold rushing back over her, all her blood pooling in one place between her legs. 

“Go on. Show me how warm you are, beautiful.” 

Buttercup flushed, the brazen beauty suddenly stolen under an compliment. He drank his wine, like he was drinking her in with it. Buttercup shivered again and suddenly turned at the most unsexy feeling in the world! Her nose dribbled. That damn cold!

“Baby, baby.” She hadn’t heard him move. “You really are cold, my sweet.” Brick hugged her close and kissed the back of her neck. His finger took Buttercup’s place to check her temperature between her legs.

He shook his head in disapproval and spun her towards him, then toward the bed. “Lay down.”

Buttercup laid back. She missed this. The unknowing that came with Brick, the promise he would take care of her if she was a good girl for him and a bad girl for everyone else.

She watched him drink from her glass of wine, then took it from him at his offer. Brick left again, he came back only in black briefs, something in his left hand and the wine bottle in his right. Brick poured them each another glass but set it aside before either of them could polish it off. 

“Cold?” Brick asked, hand between her legs, finger stroking her entrance. Buttercup panted. Her chest lifted. 

“Brick. Please.” He rubbed the wetting fabric harder, faster! Buttercup squeaked. A trail of fire blazed around her underwear. A flame fell from his tongue. He licked his lips as it lapped at her skin, never burning her but singeing the fabric. Taking everything he just bought except the thigh high nylons and lacey garters. Brick’s finger pushed in. Buttercup begged as his digits massaged her insides and pumped heat into her.

“Oh, oh shit…Did I?” She felt a warmth dribble from her. 

“Without my name, naw.” Brick licked the wetness from her and came in for a kiss. It was sweet and a little bitter. It was thick! Their lips grinned against each other as Buttercup sucked the chocolate from his lips. His body heated up again and more wetness appeared though this time on her breasts. Brick licked the sticky sweet trail clean and shared the taste with his own sweet Buttercup.

When the hand full of chocolates were gone, melted between them and licked clean. Buttercup felt the shift. The sweetness had melted to the fire, he whispered.

“I’m going to fuck you, Buttercup. But. You. Have a very, very important job to do.” Brick pulled them up right and back to the fireplace. He slapped her ass, 

“Try not to get burned, alright baby?” Danger was on his tongue and love on his fingertips. Her traced her pelvis then pushed her towards the mantel. Buttercup caught herself with a sneer. She walked her legs apart and nearly brought them together when he touched her inner thigh. The upper mantel chilled her chest, breasts smashed into the front, her lower half already had a thin shean of sweat. Brick’s hand glided up and down her body, then into it. He breathed a flame at her neck, fire consuming her from every angle, though the hottest heat was inside her. In and out. Brick pushed harder. Deeper. Longer.

“Hands.” Brick reminded in a strict tone when Buttercup melted like the earlier chocolate. She gripped the mantel stopping herself from being fucked into the flame. Brick tried. He was a wildfire trying to burn her alive on the coldest night.

“Louder,” he encouraged. Buttercup let it out. These weren’t her woods and he was introducing her to every tree in his yard and plank in his house. Brick grabbed her beck and pulled her head back to his shoulder. They watched each other. Fires in them both. Buttercup couldn’t believe she was sweating when she had been freezing.

“Brick, Brick please.” She begged. 

“No.” Brick pulled out and spun her around, the heat of the contained fire at her back and the flame at his mouth working his way up and down her body. He walked away and gulped at their wine. Eyes growing colder the longer he cooled himself with their drink.

“Brick,” Buttercup purred and eased herself to the ground and crawled towards him. Her hips swayed. Buttercup pawed at his bare thighs then laid back, her legs spread. All of her body breathed. Buttercup panted and her entranced fluttered, she plugged the emptiness with her own fingers. Her toes curled into the carpet.

“Oh fuck, Brick!” Buttercup bucked her body into digits. Brick drank slower. Watching. Hunger growing. Jealousy burning his patience. Even her own fingers were too much to watch. It’d been weeks since he had her, since this good little girl had been turned bad under his fingers. 

“it’s so cold without you.” Buttercup preened and rolled her nipple between her fingers bringing them into a hard little nubs. “Mmm,” Buttercup hit something good. She did it again. It was too much for Brick. He raced back to her and had her in his lap in an instant. He pinned her hands behind her back.

“Did I say you could fuck yourself?”

Buttercup bit her lip and shook her head. She wanted this. The threat. The challenge. The fire in Bricks eyes that would teach her a lesson and show just how easily he could bring her to oblivion. 

“Don’t move them.” Brick squeezed her wrists and held her waist. “Ride me.” The tights tore at the knees, Buttercup bounced happily on his lap. His piece driven deeper every drop. Her balance waivered and Brick pinched her nipple every time she dared catch herself one way or the other. No hands.

“Brick,” Buttercup shivered without a chill in her body. She slumped toward him needing something. She had to hold on. He lifted up taking most the burden as she lost more of herself. A heat boiled inside her, “Brick,” Buttercup begged again and leaned backwards in a perfect ark. Brick pulled on her hair and brought her into a hard bend. There was no where to run, no way to straighten as her body spasmed. The only bit of her could move was her tight heat wrapped around him. She wrung him like a rag, rode his cock in a desperate hump to move. 

“Yes!” Brick bellowed, wetness fell from her. Not chocolate, but something slick and made with one hundred percent pure pleasure. Brick pulled her weak and spent frame to his body. He laid back in front of the fire and held Buttercup on top of his body.

It was a Valentine’s Day like none other. Buttercup stared down at Brick and traced his jaw with her nail. The coldness in him melted.

“I hope it snows us in,” Brick confessed and kissed her. “Until next Valentine’s.”

“Only then?” Buttercup teased.

“We’ll need more flowers.” He said and Buttercup laughed. As if there were any to begin with. This had been the heat of the moment, nothing planned. Except … he had the lingerie?

Buttercup stood with Brick, he wrapped her in his flannel top and kept her close as he lead her into the kitchen he had curtained off. Brick breathed a wave of fire as they entered the cold room. Roses sat in a vase, a second white bag on the table and dinner in the oven.

Brick kissed Buttercup’s shock away with love on their lip and a fire on their finger tips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn’t intend for this to be smut. It was supposed to be quick and cute. SO IT’S QUICK DIRTY AND CUTE HOLLLLAAA. Hopefully I can find the inspiration to do a similar offset for Butch!
> 
> Please be sure to spread the love with this. I cannot express how much I love your comments and tags. 
> 
> Also I guess I'm setting this up to be part of the Lie in Lime series "Lie in..."
> 
> I just clicked a bunch of buttons we'll see if I can get it set up properly LOL WHOOPS


End file.
